With the explosive growth of the Digital Signal Processor (DSP) market, there has been a direct increase in the use of fixed-point digital signal processors in a variety of industries, such as telecommunications, speech/audio processing, instrumentation, military, graphics, image processing, control, automotive, robotics, consumer electronics and medical technology. In general, fixed-point DSP's compared to floating-point DSP's are less expensive, use less power and less space. One advantage of a floating-point DSP is a smaller development cost (i.e., man hours), however, this is with the compromise of a greater production cost. Thus, if possible, companies are using and will use fixed-point DSP's for their products. In the near future, engineers (users) will be faced with the challenge of real-time implementations of complex DSP algorithms (i.e., functions or operations) on fixed-point DSP's.